Conflicting Secrets
by Darth Ebonyx
Summary: This takes place somewhere in the middle of the series. Just an idea I had with my twisted little mind. Chap1: Something bugs Lucas. Enjoy.


Disclaimer : I do not own Cybersix. Duh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a very cold morning for that time of the year. A pale and shy sun was weakly rising, like if it was too cold for him too. Walking towards school, her breath creating a small white cloud with every step, Cybersix shoved her hands in the pockets of her long coat. She was grateful for once to wear those baggy clothes, altough annoying, they were quite comfier and warm than her black vinyl suit.

She didn't cared about cold when she was jumping from roof to roof the previous night, the exercise kept her warm, but the simple, ordinary task of walking didn't created lots of heat.  
She sighed in relief when the school appeared, at least she would be able to defrost her glasses blurred with mist.

Yet another day in Meridiana's school was starting for her, or should we say him ; Adrian Seidelman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrian hanged his coat inside his locker in the teacher's room. Cybersix had been very active that night, crippled the Fixed Ideas ranks number a little, and even if she didn't needed as much sleep as any normal human, the fatigue showed its signs. The Literature teacher walked to the coffee-maker, absent-mindedly waved to a couple of his colleagues, served himself a full goblet of hot, dark coffee, then walked back to his locker to browse through his paperwork.

He had gone throught the three quarters of his drink when Lucas Amato, the biology teacher and his best friend, dashed in the room. The huge, straw blonde man was late, as always. A smirk appeared on Adrian's lips : some people never learn.

Lucas was unaturally gloomy this morning, he saluted his colleagues only with a small groan and didn't even threw a look at Adrian. Actually, he almost seemed to avoid him.

Puzzled, the Literature teacher walked to him and patted his friend on the arm, wich finally caught Lucas' attention.

-Hello, Lucas. Is there something wrong? You do not seem in your normal mood today. He inquired.

-Oh, Adrian…Started the huge man, turning away from him, …it's nothing, really…

-Well, are you sure? Adrian replied,You know, you can tell me if…

-Nah, it's okay, really…. It's just…I've tought a lot these last days….

-And it exausted you? Said Adrian, trying to be cheerful.

It seemed he failed : Lucas replied only with a dark stare. Adrian shrugged.

-Don't take it like that Lucas, I was joking! Where is gone your sense of humor? _You_ are the one that keeps telling me I'm too stuck-up and don't laugh enough!

-…Wow, do I look so grim that you actually try to be _funny_? Stated-more-than-asked Lucas in a lighter tone. Don't strain yourself my friend, I'm not feeling _that _bad…it's just…I…I came up to a conclusion I'm not sure I like…he paused, glaring at him in a weird way. But I'm gonna be okay, really, Lucas said with a weak smile. The good ol' cheerful me will be back in no time!

-I like it better! Said the Literature teacher, smiling back at Lucas. Then they kept both silent for a few seconds.

-Hem, Adrian….You know, you can stop holding my arm now.

Adrian noticed he was indeed gripping the arm of his friend, and maybe a little too strongly. He quickly took his hand away, a small blush to his cheeks. _Cybersix, you dumbass! _

The cyber tried to hide the undesirable shyness reaction by clasping his hands on his mouth and going through a small coughing fit.

-Damnable cold air. He mumbled.

Lucas threw another weird look at Adrian but this time he was the one trying to avoid eye contact.

_Dammit! Why am I blushing? I must not act like a small girl without self-control or my disguise will be easily pierced! …Hope he didn't noticed…Cybersix, you are a man…a man…_

The classes were about to start and the teachers were leaving the room for their respective classrooms, Adrian joined the group and as the everyday routine started once again, Cybersix toughts were soonreplaced by English Literature matters…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forgive me if there is some bad English but I'm still learning that language. R&R pweez!


End file.
